


I Am Reborn

by Fernstrike



Series: B2MeM 2017 [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fall of Gondolin, Gen, Not Really Character Death, Reincarnation, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernstrike/pseuds/Fernstrike
Summary: Sometimes the line between past and present, dreams and reality, can be blurred.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the assumption that Glorfindel of Gondolin and Rivendell were the same, and he returned to Middle-earth in the early Third Age.

_The mountain pass flashed with fire. His sword gleamed silver and black - cautious triumph - then his head snapped back, he was grasping at rushing air, his lungs stoppering, claws raking his back, and then -_

He woke to birdsong, his eyes snapping open. It took a moment before he remembered - this was not the darkness between this world and the next. It was moonset, on the precipice of dawn. He inhaled the fragrance of Imladris in spring, filling his lungs with life-giving breath, relishing it, reciting his name and purpose aloud.

Because sometimes, when Glorfindel wakes, he forgets that he's alive.


End file.
